Lucky Me
by Park Se Yeon
Summary: Kai selalu menyakiti Kyungsoo. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk meinggalkan Kai. Kai yang menyesal meminta Kyungsoo untuk kemabil padanya. Kai meminta Kyungsoo untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua. Apakan Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya akan memberikan kesempatan tersebut? atau Kyungsoo malah ingin keluar dari kehidupan Kai? KaiSoo HunSoo GS


**Lucky Me**

 **Cast : Kai ( 21)**

 **Kyungsoo (21)**

 **Sehun (20)**

 **Typo bertebaran, GS, First FF ^,^**

Pagi hari tiba. Kyungsoo bangun dan mulai membuat sarapan untuk dirinya juga kekasihnya. Tangannya yang telaten mulai memotong dan mencincang wortel dan jamur untuk dibuat telur gulung. Kemudian ia membuat _Beanpaste Stew_ , ia memasukan semua bumbu kemudian mencobanya. Setelah merasa cukup dengan rasa _Beanpaste Stew_ tersebut, ia menata meja makan dan membangunkan Kai. Ya, Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In adalah kekasih Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Kai dan membangunkan Kai.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kai- _ssi,_ ireonayo"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar tersebut. Ketika Kyungsoo ingin memegang gagang pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Kai. Kai ternyara sudah mandi dan sudah memakai pakaian kantornya.

"Kai- _ssi_ , sarapan sudah siap" kata Kyungsoo sambal menunduk dan takut jika membuat kesalahan di depan Kai.

Kai hanya berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sambil mengoceh pelan

"Dasar yeoja lambat!"

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Kai. 'aku harus kuat, demi appa dan eomma' batin Kyunngsoo

Kai menuju dapur dan meminum segelas air putih dan pergi munju mobil yang ada terpakir di depan rumahnya, ia bahkan tidah melihat makanan yang sudah Kyungsoo buat. Ia malah berjalan begitu saja, dan hal tersebut membuat Kyungsoo hanya tersnyum miris.

'Sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini? Aku bahkan sudah mencintaimu Kai. Berapa lama lagi aku harus bertahan dirumah ini? Bahkan kita belum menikah, tapi kau sudah mengurungku didalam rumah ini' Batin Kyungsoo dan air matanyapun sudah mulai bertumpahan dengan deras.

Kai pun pergi dengan mobilnya menuju kantornya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapan yang ia buat sambil menangis.

Tangisannya pun mulai reda dan sarapan yang ia makan juga sudah tinggal 1 suapan lagi. Setelah selesai makan, ia membereskan rumah layaknya ibu rumah tangga.

Jam demi jam sudah terlewati. Kyungsoo menungg Kai pulang sambil duduk di sofa. Tiba-tiba handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, dan Kyungsoo membaca pesan yang baru masuk itu.

'Aku akan pulang malam. Kau tidak usah membuat makan malam.' Pesan singkat dari Kai

'Ne' jawab Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut

Sekarang sudah pukul 10.10 malam, tapi Kai belum pulang. Kyungsoo juga sudah sangat lelah, ia ingin membarigkan tubuhnya dikasur tercintanya tapi sayangnya ia harus menunggu Kai pulang. 10.45 Kai masih juga belum pulang, lama kelamaan mata Kyungsoo menutup dengan sendirinya. Ia sudah sangat ngantuk, dan matanya tidak mau diajak kerja sama untuk tetap terjaga. Akhirnya ia pun tertidur di sofa. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.57 PM dan Kai baru sampai dirumah. Kai keluar dari mobil dan menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut dan mengetuk pintu itu dan tidak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Ia pun memutar knop pintu dan ternyata rumahnya tidak terkunci.

'Dasar bodoh, bagaimana jika ada pencuri yang masuk?' batin Kai

Kai pun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya, sesampainya di ruang TV ia melihat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas. Kai pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo di ruang TV tanpa memberikan selimut.

Pagi pun tiba, mata Kyungsoo yang tadinya tertutup sudah mulai terbuka perlahan. Kemuadian ia melihat jam dinding, ia langsung bangun dan berlari pelan menuju kamar Kai untuk memastikan jika Kai sudah bangun dan pergi ke kantornya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamar Kai dan ia merasa lega, ternyata Kai sudah bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai dari belakang mengaggetkan Kyungsoo

"Ne..? Ani, ku kira kau sudah pergi" jawab kyungsoo menunduk

"Aku libur, makanya kemarin aku pulang malam" jelas Kai sambil berjalan menuju ruang TV

"Tunggu Kai- _ssi_ , kau ingin sarapan apa? Biar aku buatkan" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku sudah kenyang, apa jadinya jika kau menjadi istriku? Bangun saja siang, apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi istri yang baik?" jawab Kai berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"Mianhae Kai- _ssi_ " balas Kyungsoo bergetar

Kemuadian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mulai membersihkan diri. Di dalam toilet, Kyungsoo mulai menangis. Ia mencoba untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh tetapi gagal. Akhirny Kyungsoo mandi sambil menangis. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan rumah seperti biasa.

"Yeoboseyo? …. Nado Beogosipeo …. Jigeum? … Arraseo aku kesana sekarang" kata Kai dan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut

Kai masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian yang casual. Lalu ia mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata apapun meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

'Pasti Krystal' batin Kyungsoo

'Hh, aku sudah lelah hidup seperti ini. Kenapa kau menghina orangtuaku? Aku yang salah disini, bukan mereka. Tidak cukupkah kau menyakitiku disini? Apa aku harus seperti dulu lagi? Atau aku ..' batin Kyungsoo sambil membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak

Semenjak hari itu Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu. Kyungsoo yang pendiam, tidak peduli apa kata orang dan 1 hal lagi. Ia tidak pernah menangis lagi. Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai berani keluar rumah tanpa memberi tahu Kai.

Sudah 1 minggu Kai merasa bingung dengan sikap cuek Kyungsoo. Ia tidak cengeng seperti dulu, Kai merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah. Tapi Kai tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan Kyugsoo menunggu hari ini tiba. Pukul 10 pagi nanti ia akan pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan teman barunya. Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang membuat sarapan untuk Kai, hanya nasi goreng dan Kimchi buatan ibunya. Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman. Jam 9.48 Kyungsoo sudah siap dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi pun bertanya

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Kai

"Ne" jawab Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan Kai

Kai pun mengejar Kyungsoo pelan dan bertanya lagi

"Kemana?"

"Taman" jawab Kyungsoo singkat lalu meninggakan Kai

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang akan pergi ke taman, Kai pun kembali kedalam rumah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi.

Sesampainya di taman, Kyungsoo duduk di bangku yang memang sudah disediakan di taman itu. Tak lama kemudian, ada benda dingin yang menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kaget dan melihat orang yang mempelkan benda dingin tersebut

"Yaa Oh Sehun, kau mengagetkanku" teriak Kyungsoo

"Hehehe, mian" jawab sehun

Sehun adalah namja yang baru Kyungsoo temuai 1 minggu yang lalu di taman. Sehun adalah namja bermuka dingin tetapi ramah jika sudah kenal dekat dengannya. Rumah Sehun juga tidak jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo hanya beda beberapa blok saja. Umur mereka juga tidak beda jauh, hanya sekita 1 tahun, Sehun lebih muda 1 tahun dsbanding Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengambil minuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Mereka mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan di siang hari di taman.

Kai bingung kenapa Kyungsoo tidak pulang-pulang, sudah 3 jam semenjak Kyungsoo keluar. Apakah ia tidak kepanasan? pikir Kai

Ketika ingin pergi menyusul Kyungsoo, ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo depan rumahnya.

"Gomawo, annyeong sampai ketemu lagi Sehun-ah" kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun

"Ne, nuna annyeong" balas Sehun sambil menancapkan gas motornya

Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi Kai melihat dan mendengar percakapan singkat mereka. Ia marah, cemburu, kesal tentu saja

'Sudah berani membawa namja lain kesini eoh? Ternyata namja itu yang membuat Kyungsoo berubah. Lihat saja kau Kyungsoo, tidak akan kumaafkan kau' batin Kai sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan ia kaget mengetahui Kai yang berada di depannya. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikannya.

"Tampan juga dia. Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya masuk? Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian tenang saja" ucap Kai sambil menaikan sudut kanan bibirnya

"Dia hanya teman. Tenang saja" balas Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai begitu saja

Kai tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyungsoo menarik lengan yeoja itu

"YA, kau sudah berani selingkuh di depan calon suamimu eoh?! Berani sekali kau. Oh, jadi selama ini kau berubah karena pria itu? Apa jadinya jika orang tua kita mengetahui kau berselingkuh? Hah, kau memang yeoja murahan" ucap Kai di depan muka Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai kasar

"Apa berteman dengan seorang namja lain itu berselingkuh? Kau punya bukti apa agar mereka yakin bahwa aku berselingkuh? Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengakui dirimu sebagai calon suamkui? Kemana saja kau Kai? Kenapa baru mengucapkannya sekarang? Lagipula aku tidak berubah karena Sehun, tapi kau Kai. Kau yang merubah ku seperti ini. Kau selalu mencaci ku, bahkan kau mencaci orangtua ku. Kau.. kau selalu menyakitiku Kai. Kau bahkan marah padaku hanya karena hal yang sepele. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik, tapi kau mengabaikan ku dan kau malah pergi bersama Krystal. Kau … Kau … Kau jahat Kai" balas Kyungsoo sambil menangis. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih mencerna percakapan panjang yang Kyungsoo ucapkan.

Kyungsoo berlari sambil mengeluarkan air mata. Kemudian ia pergi ke The Shilla Seoul Hotel dengan taxi dan memesan kamar untuk 6 malam. Setelah selesai memesan kamar, ia di antar oleh OB menuju kamar tersebut. Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia marah, menyesal, ia juga merasa kacau dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisa nya Kai tetap menyalahkannya setelah semua yang telah Kai lakukan padanya.

"Kau jahat Kai, kau jahat. Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku, kau hanya bisa menyakitiku saja. Kau tidak pernah melihat perjuangan yang telah kulakukan. Kau hanya menganggapku …. Sampah" Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri. Ia mengpalkan tangannya dan memukul dadanya sendiri. Sungguh miris Kyungsoo hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka Kai akan berbicara seperti itu.

Disisi lain, Kai. Kai mencoba mengejar Kyungsoo tapi ia kalah cepat, karena Kyungsoo sudah menaiki taxi yang ia hentikan.

"Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo .. Kyungsoo-yaa. Kajimaaa" teriak Kai mencoba mengejar taxi yang Kyungsoo naiki.

"Kajima, jebal.. Kajima" ucap Kai pelan tahu bahwa taxi itu tidak akan berhenti

Kai kembali kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Selama perjalanan, ia merenungkan apa yang telah di ucapkan Kyungsoo padanya.

'Jadi sekarang kau mengakui dirimu sebagai calon suamkui? Kemana saja kau Kai? Kenapa baru mengucapkannya sekarang? Lagipula aku tidak berubah karena Sehun, tapi kau Kai. Kau yang merubah ku seperti ini. Kau selalu mencaci ku, bahkan kau mencaci orangtua ku. Kau.. kau selalu menyakitiku Kai. Kau bahkan marah padaku hanya karena hal yang sepele. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik, tapi kau mengabaikan ku dan kau malah pergi bersama Krystal. Kau … Kau … Kau jahat Kai'

"Ne, aku memang jahat. Aku hanya tahu cara membuatmu sakit. Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya" lirih Kai

Ia menyesal atas segala perbuatan yang ia pernah lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Ia merasa dirinya adalah namja bodoh. Sangat bodoh karena telah membuat Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya.

Kai akhirnya sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat. Ia memasuki rumah tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Seakan-akan hidupnya sebentar lagi akan dicabut oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dirinya benar-benar merasa kosong. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5.15 sore. Tapi Kyungsoo belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Kai resah, ia tidak tahu dimana ia harus mencari Kyungsoo

Tapi bukan Kai namanya jika ia tidak memikirkan cara untuk menemukan Kyungsoo. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Kai sampaikan jika sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai memanggil orangnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Ada 6 orang yang Kai suruh untuk mencari Kyungsoo

"Kalian cari Kyungsoo disetiap tempat, jika perlu kalian cari dia ke bandara. Temukan dia mala mini, paling lambat besok. Jika kalian tidak dapat menemukannya, jangan harap kalian dapat hidup dengan tenang"

"NE" jawam 6 namja itu bebarengan

Kai tidak hanya diam, ia juga ikut mencari Kyungsoo dengan mobilnya sendiri. Ia mencari Kyungsoo di taman dekat rumahnya, di pinggiran jalan, hingga ke hotel-hotel mewah sampai ke hotel termurah yang ada di Seoul.

"Kau ada di mana Kyungsoo-ya, aku.. aku .. merindukanmu" ucap Kai pelan.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihat dia. Tapi dimana? Hm, dia Sehun? Kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu? Apa Kyungsoo ada disini? Tidak mungkin' Kai bermonolog ketika ia melihat Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung lari terburu-buru.

Kaipun keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari menuju hotel tersebut dan menuju meja receptionist

"Apa ada tamu yang bernama Do Kyung Soo?" Tanya Kai langsung

"Dimohon untuk menunggu sebentar saya akan mencari nama itu di buku tamu" jawan receptionist itu sopan.

"Ne, ada tamu yang bernama Do Kyung Soo. Ada yang bias saya bantu?" Tanya nya lagi

"Nomor berapa kamarny?" Tanya Kai cepat

"Nomor 365 di lantai 5"

"Bisa aku minta kunci cadangan?"

"Mianhamida, kami tidak dapat memberikan kunci cadangan tanpa persetujuan pemilik kamar tersebut" jelas receptionist itu

"Aku calon suaminya" jawab Kan tak putus asa

"Ah, Chuisunghamida. Saya akan memberikan kuncinya" jawab breceptionist itu sambil menunduk memintamaaf.

Tak lama kemudian Kai mendapatkan kunci tersebut, dan langsung menuju lift. Kai memencet tombol 5, dan sampai lah Kai di lantai 5. Ia langsung mencari kamar yang Kyungsoo tempati. Ia sudah menemukan kamar itu, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Kai sampai di depan kamar Kyungsoo. Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyungsoo, ia merasa ragu untuk menempelkan kartu yang merupakan kunci kamar hotel tersebut di gagang pintu lkamar Kyungsoo.

'Ah, eotteokhae? Demi hubungan kau dan Kyungsoo' batin Kai

Kai kemudian menempelkan kartu tersebut, dan pintu sudah dapat dibuka. Kai mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu kemudian menyentuh gagang pintu itu dan membukanya pelan

" _Aku usdah lelah dengan semua ini Sehun-ah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

" _Gwenchana nuna. Aku disini, aku akan membantu nuna. Aku tidak akan membiarkan namja itu menyakitimu lagi"_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan appa dan eomma?"_

" _Beritahu mereka tentang semuanya, beritahu juga apa yang kau rasakan terhadap Kai. Ku yakin mereka pasti mengerti"_

" _Tapi aku mencintai Kai. Aku juga takut mengecewakan orangtuaku, aku tidak mau mereka bersedih hanya karena hal-hal seperti ini"_

" _Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memberitahu mereka sekarang, tapi berhentilah menangis eo? Nuna sangat jelek jika menangis seperti ini"_

" _Arraseo, gomawo Sehun-ah"_

Kai membeku ditempatnya ketika mendengan jika Kyungsoo mencintainya. Ia sangat menyesal telah melubangi hati Kyungsoo dengan sangat lebar. Kai tidak tinggal diam, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berpelukan tiba-tiba dilepas Kai kasar. Kai langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang sedang mengalir.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal mianhae"

"Kau, jangan berani untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo nuna. Kau hanya bisa membuatnya menangis" ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Kau jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku" balas Kai dingin

"Jika urusanmu tentang Kyyungsooo nuna, maka itu juga termasuk urusanku" balas Sehun tak kalah dingin

"Kyungsoo-ya tak bisa kah kau menyuruh namja ini keluar? Ada banyak hal yang harus aku katakan padamu" ucap Kai seperti memohon kepada Kyungsoo

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan di depanku juga" balas Sehun

Kyungsoo pusing mendengar 2 namja yang sedang beradu mulut di depannya. Ia merasa jika ia lah yang harusnya pergi dari hadapan 2 namja ini. Kyungsoo merasa jika ia lah seperti orang ketiga di antara Sehun dan Kai.

Kai yang kesal akhirnya menyerah pada Sehun dan memohon agar Sehun mau meninggalkannya. Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Arraseo. Awas saja jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo nuna. Aku tiak akan ragu untuk menghabisimu Kai-ssi" jawab Sehun dingin

"Aku ada diluar, jika terjadi sesuatu panggil saja aku" kata Sehun sambil membelai kepala Kyungsoo

Sehun akhirnya keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Setelah Sehun keluar, Kai langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Kyungsoo-ya. Aku sadar sekarang, aku telah menyakitimu. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh sekarang. Aku ingin kau kembali padaku dan mengulangnya dari awal. Aku tidak ingin kau bersama namja lain. Apalagi namja yang bernama Sehun itu. aku benar-benar membecinya jika kalian berdua berdekatan. Aku sangat cemburu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mohon, kembali padaku. Eo?" jelas Kai panjang dan memohon pada Kyungsoo

"Aku tidak ingin jatuh ke lubang yang sama Kai. Aku tidak tahu jika aku bisa memberi mu kesempatan lagi atau tidak" jawab Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"Tatap aku Kyungsoo. Aku bersungguh-sungguh kali ini. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Kumohom um? Berikan aku 1 kesempatan lagi eo?" Kai memelas

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai. Ia merasa Kai benar-benar menyesal telah melukainya. Kyungsoo berpikir haruskah ia memberikan Kai kesempatan atau tidak. Ia hanya takut Kai akan menyakitinya lagi dan hanya menganggapnya sampah.

Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat takut Kyungsoo tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk mengulangnya dari awal. Kali ini Kai sangat tajut untuk kehilangan Kyungsoo selamanya, apa lagi jika Kyungsoo direbut oleh Sehun. Ia tidak rela jika Kyungsoonya direbut oleh Sehun begitu saja. Ia juga berjanji tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika ia menyakiti Kyungsoo untuk keduakalinya.

"Baiklah Kai. Aku.. akan memberikanmu 1 kesempatan lagi" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Kai membelalakan matanya.

"Tapi jika kau kembali menyakitiku, aku benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupanmu" ucap Kyungsoo final

"Ne. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Kyungsoo-ya. Gomawo Kyunosoo-ya, jeongmal gomawo" balas Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Saranghae Do Kyung Soo" ucap Kai sambil mendekatkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo.

Jarak antara hidung Kai dan Kyungsoo tinggal 5 cm lagi, mereka berdua menutup mata secara otomatis. Akhirnya bibir Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu, awalnya Kai hanya menempelkannya saja tapi lama-kelamaan Kai mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo lembut. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini, hanya menyalurkan betapa cintanya Kai pada Kyungsoo dan sebaliknya.

Kai mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan tersenyum

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya. Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Do Kyung Soo" ucap Kai terseyum senang. Kyungsoo juga membalas senyuman Kai dan memeluka tubuh tegap namja kesayangannya.

Hampir 1 jam Sehun menunggu Kyungsoo dan Kai menyelesaikan urusannya. Ia bosan dan kesal karena harus menunggu selama ini. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum setelah mendengar suara nuna kesayangannya memanggil namanya.

"Sehun-ah, kemarilah. Ayo masuk" panggil Kyungsoo

"Kai masih didalam?" Tanya Sehun berhenti tepat depan Kyungsoo

"Ne. Aku memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengulangnya dari awal. Tidak apakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo takut Sehun membentaknya

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo hanya bisa membuang nafas kasar, tapi ia tidak mau membentak Kyungsoo karena memberikan kesempatan untuk namja yang telah membuangnya. Ia kesal kenapa Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya memaafkan namja itu. Sehun akhirnya mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo memaafkan Kai dengan mudah. Tentu saja karena Kyungsoo masih mencintai Kai. Bodohnya aku piker Sehun

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik darimu. Jika menurutmu itu pilihan yang terbaik, pilihlah, jangan pernah ragu untuk memilih. Kai masih didalam?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne, gomawo Sehun-ah. Kai masih ada di dalam" jawab Kyungsoo

Sehun dan Kyungsoo masuk dan mereka menemukan Kai sedang dudukdi sofa dan memainkan handphone nya

"Kai-ssi, kumohon untuk tidak mengulang kembali sikapmu pada Kyungsoo nuna. Jika kau mengulanginya, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" ucap Sehun dingin

"Tenang saja Sehun-ssi, aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo layaknya berlian termahal yang ada dibumi ini. Dan aku tidak akan memberikan Kyungsooku dengan mudahnya padamu" balas Kai menaikan sudut bibir kanannya

"Sudah kalian berdua. Jangan beradu mulut lagi. Aku pusing mendengarnya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng-geengkan kepalanya.

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian di hotel, Kai memang membuktikan ucapannya untuk tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo. Kai benar-benar menjaga Kyungsoo layaknya berlian mahal. Kai sudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Krystal dan Kai juga sudah berani untuk bersikap manja pada Kyungsoo

"Kyungie, aku lapar" rengek Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar, di Kasur tepatnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping sedangkanyang dipeluk langsung menaruh handphonenya di meja nakas sebelah Kasur.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Aku ingin nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung" jawab Kai manja

"Arraseo" balas Kyungsoo bangkt dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur

Kyungsoo memotong sayuran dengan cepat, ia melakukan semuanya hanya seorang diri tetap ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Hanya buruh 15 menit untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi dan telur gulung.

"Kai, ayo makan" panggil Kyungsoo

"Neee" balas Kai sambil berlari pelan menuju meja makan

Kai duduk di kursi meja mkana dany Kyungsoo duduk di depan Kai

"Eotte?" Tanya Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya

"Emmm, massiseo. Kau memang calon istri yang hebat" jawab Kai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum lebar

Sudah 1 bulan Kai dan Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan baik. Kai juga sudah merencanakan sebuah kejutan paling special untuk Kyungsoo

"Kita mau kemana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Hanya ketaman bunga Kyungie"jawab Kai santai

"Tapi kenapa kita harus memakai baju formal seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Sifat Kai yang satu ini memang sering muncul. Sifat menyebalkan Kai selalu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel

"Kau akan tahu sendiri" balas Kai sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya mereka sampai di taman bunya yang indah. Kai membukakan pintu mobil Kyungsoo dan mereka berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan. Banyak anak muda yang berkencan disana, tapi yang ia bingung kenapa semua orang memakai topeng. Dan satu persatu pasangan tersebut mendatangi Kyungsoo dan memberikan 1 tangkai bunga white rose. Bunga tersebut lama- lama menjadi Buket white rose. Kyungsoo bingung tetapi ia tetap mengucapkan terima kassih kepada orang orang yang memberikannya bunga itu.

"Ada apa ini Kai? Kenapa semua orang memberikanku bunga ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung

"Itu tandaya mereka menyukaimu, kau memang tapil sangat cantic hari ini" jelas Kai

Sesampainya di tengah-tengah taman itu, tiba-tiba ada sekitaran 1000 mawar merah yang telah di tata sebagus mungkin membentuk sebuah kata-kata yang membuat Kyungsoo menitikan air mata.

'PLEASE BE MINE. FOREVER AND EVER' begitulah kata-kata yang tersusun dari bunga mawar itu

Lalu Kai berlutut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Kai kemudian membuka benda itu dan terdapat cincing dengan berlian cantic didalamnya

"Aku tahu aku bukanlah namja yang romantic, aku juga tahu jika aku sering membuatmu menangis. Dan sekarang aku, Kim Jong In ingin menjadikan Do Kyung Soo sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Aku menginginkan Do Kyung Soo sebagai istriku, kau mau menerimany?" jelas Kai sambil berlutut dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai dengan air mata yang sudah mulai mengalir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Haruskah ia menjawab IYA, atau langsung memeluk Kai, atau ia harus mencium Kai, atau haruskah ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja?

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melakukan semua yang ada dipikirannya. Ia memeluk Kai sambil mengagguk dan menucapkan YA, kemudian ia mencium Kai lembut

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ya, jeongmal SARAGHAE DO KYUNG SOO" teriak Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"Nado saranghae Kiim Jong In" jawab Kyungsoo

Sudah 1 Bulan Kai dan Kyungsoo mengurus pernikahannya. Dan hari ini hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Kai Kyungsoo dan orang tua mereka. Hari dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi satu.

Acara meriah ini di laksanakan dengan sangat meriah. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sudah resmi menjadi suami dan istri. Semua orang mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua.

Acara sudah mulai selesai. Kai dan Kyungsoo juga sudah merasa lelah karena harus bersalaman dengan tamum-tamu juda harus mondar-mandir kesana-kemari untuk mendatangi teman orangtu mereka. Mereka sekarang sudah membersihkan diri dan juga mulai menutup mata mereka perlahan dan akhirnya mereka menuju alam mimpi mereka.

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya disianghari Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mematikan tv. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo mematiikan tv itu dan menatap Kai kesal. Lalu Kai mengeluarkan 2 lembar kertas yang Kyungsoo ketahui bahwa kertas itu adalah tiket menuju Pulau Maldives

"Ne, kita akan honeymoon disana. Kau suka?" Tanya Kai

Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ia langsug memeluk Kai erat dan menganggukan kepala nya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kai.

"Kita akan pergi lusa, jadi mala mini kita sudah harus bersiap'jelas Sehun

Kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan membereskan pakaian yang akan ia pakai selama disana. Kai hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo dan Kai akhirnya ikut membantu Kyungsoo membereskan pakaiannya.

Lusa itu sudah datang sudah saatnya Kyungsoo dan Kai menuju bandara. Perjalana dari rumah Kai menuju bandara hanya memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit, sesampainya dibandara mereka langsung menunggu kabar keberangkatan mereka.

Akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo dampai di Maldives. Mereka menuju villa yang sudah mereka pesan dan membereskan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Mereka berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pantai.

Malam pertama mereka datang. Kai melihat Kyungsoo hanya memakai Lingrie hitam langsung terbawa nafsu. Kyungsoo memakai Lingrie hitam tipis dan celana dalam hitam yang sangat nampakk membuat Kai menelan ludahnya kasar. Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah polos membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat bergairah dimata Kai.

Karena Kyungsoo terus menggoda Kai, Kai akhirnya meraup bibir Kyungsoo rakus. Tangan Kai tak tinggal diam, tangan Kai mulai meremas payudara Kyungsoo kencang membuat Kyungsoo medesah. Desahan Kyungsoo malah membuat Kai semakin menginginkan tubuh indah Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai lama-lama turun dan berhendi di satu objek yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kan nama Kai. Kai menggosokan tangannya di _miss-V_ Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terus mendesahkan nama Kai.

Malam pertama mereka sukses, selama 2 minggu di Maldives, selama 2 minggu juga Kai terus bersetubuh dengan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kai dan Kyungsoo memiliki anak pertama mereka, dan mereka senang akan itu.

"Jong Soo sangat tampan, seperti appanya bukan?" Tanya Kai tersenyum lebar

"Terserah" balas Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat adik untuk Jong Soo?" Tanya Kai antusias

"YA, kau gila?" bentak Kyungsoo

"Hahaha, aku gila karena kau Kim Kyung Soo" jawab Kai

Akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

-END-


End file.
